


Friendship and other Kinks

by just_jackie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: But its not bad I promise, Cum Eating, F/M, George doesnt exist in this Universe, I mean the Name speaks for it self, M/M, Other, bare with me, but I replaced him with Maya, i dont even know where to start, its gonna be kinda kinky, mention of Stomach bulges, no feelings here, omg they are roommates, probably gonna ad tags as I go, sorry - Freeform, sorry i had to, theres maybe some angst, they are Rommates, they are best friends your honor, this story is a lot, well cum sharing too ig, well kinda?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jackie/pseuds/just_jackie
Summary: Dream, Sapnap and Maya are best Friends. Come to find out they are also exceptionally close in their Relationship. Join in on their Journey from deciding to move together, to exploring their Sexualities and testing out all kinda Stuff they see online. Because hey, thats what best Friends do, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)





	1. Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)
> 
> This is my first try at writing a cohesive Story. I have a few things planned out already, so I hope Updates will come regularly. Cant promise a Shedule (Life is busy when you raise little Humans) but I try to Update as often as possible.
> 
> As always, English is not my first Language, so if things are worded weird, assume that Ms. Google failed me xD

The Air in the Room is heavy, small Droplets of Water slowly make their way down a fogged up Window. Heavy Breaths can be heard in the Darkness of the Room.

Big, veiny Hands run down a small Back, teasing the Skin below them in their Path, only to come to a halt around a Waist, Fingers gripping so tight the Knuckles turn white, making sure to leave Bruises. The Hands start wandering once again, one reaching around the petite Figure below them, while the other buries itself in a full Head of long Hair.

Small whimpers and breathy moans echo through the Air accompanied by hushed praises and encouragements, both barely audible over the rustling of the Sheets.

Then, the Hands start pulling. One steadying the slim Figure, Back pressed into a broad Chest, while the other wraps itself around a presented Throat, fitting like its meant to be there. Fingers flexing around the vulnerable Skin, eager to squeeze.

Knees shuffle, Legs spread apart and a Back arches in anticipation. One swift Motion and the careful Silence is broken by a long surprised moan echoing through the Room, accompanied by a low grunt. Hips still, just for a Moment to savour the Feeling of tightness, allowing Skin to stretch without causing Pain. Feeling satisfied, the Hips start moving again, slow thrusts at first which soon pick up speed and increase in roughness.

The petite Figure is now barely able to hold itself up, thighs trembling, Breasts bouncing in Rhythm with the sharp, hard thrusts from behind, only thing keeping it upright is the Hand around a Throat, slowly increasing pressure on the sides of the neck.

Skin slapping against Skin in a rough manor, mixing with squelches, only to be drowned out by increasingly louder moans and whimpers.

A strong Hand roams the Skin underneath it, only to grip onto milky white Thighs, kneading the flesh and successfully covering it in purple hand prints, eliciting pain filled moans asking for more.

One particularly hard thrust and the Room falls silent for a moment.

A frail Hand reaches out for a lower Stomach, only to slowly graze over a Bump, a bigger Hand soon follows, curious as to what is going on. The veiny Hand grazes over the Bump, only to then give it an experimental squeeze, causing full Body shivers and an almost Primal Grunt to escape swollen Lips.

Two Pairs of Eyes meet, wearing shocked Expressions for a moment until the vibrant green ones haze over with Lust, Pupils already blown out, Expression quickly changing to something animalistic. Where as the grey ones shine with tears, threatening to spill over at any moment, absolute want and submission present in them.

One slow roll of Hips cause grey eyes to roll back in their Sockets, while green ones close, absolutely lost in the Pleasure. Its pure Bliss, two Bodies connecting in the most perfect way.

Rough thrusts continue, impossibly deeper than before, Tendons of long Fingers repeatedly tightening over the Bump over and over again.

Broken whimpers turn into screams, Voice cracking under the strain of the Volume, begging for release, barely forming Words, turning absolutely desperate and pathetic as Time goes on, only to be met with firm Words of denial.

Tears are streaming down a beautiful Face, not being able to be contained any longer, Voice hoarse and squeaky, not being able to form a coherent Sentence anymore.

A low and gravely Voice shushes the Tears away, granting Permission to let go.

The thrusts turn rougher once again, a calloused Hand pushing against a lower Stomach, to feel the cause of the Bump twitch beneath it. A blond Head thrown back, mouth agape, a low moan rumbling deep in a tanned Chest as strained muscles finally allow themselves to let go.

A few deep Breaths are taken, trying to collect coherent thoughts, then making sure the Figure in front is okay.

After a few moments of allowing Oxygen to flood through straining Lungs, knees shuffle again,while carefully letting the trembling Body that´s still wrapped in freckled Arms, bend over to let a sweaty Forehead rest on the Mattress.

Enjoying the View, calloused hands slowly roam over an arched Back again, still buried to the hilt inside of hot, wet flesh.

Hands proceed to squeeze and spread supple Cheeks to get a better View at the Point where their Bodies are still connected. Satisfied with the new Field of View, Hips start pulling out excruciatingly slow, whole Body reveling in the Feeling.

Once only the very tip remains, they start moving, very slowly as to not overstimulate, slowly pulling out completely, just to dip right back in again, watching cum slowly drip down between plush thighs, causing a low moan to echo through the otherwise silent Room. Green Eyes curiously watch it leak out for a second, then long Fingers reach out to follow its Path only to then move between chapped Lips, slowly curling a wet Tongue around them.

A blond Head gently leans down, tracing the wet trails the cum left behind with a teasing Tongue, only to dive right into where it knows the rest of it to be. The pink, wet Tip slowly licks around a stretched hole, careful not to cause discomfort, but rather to soothe. Lapping up everything it can gather, Tongue delving deep into wet and hot Flesh to be rewarded with salty goodness.

Enjoying the Taste in a hot Mouth, once again painfully hard and wanting.

Strong Hands grip onto already bruised Hips, flipping the Petite Figure over, only to push an open mouthed kiss onto bitten lips, letting the sticky fluid run down both their Chins, capturing them in a heated cum filled kiss, making them both moan out in unison.

A low, scratchy Voice demands to kneel between sun tanned Legs on the Floor, veiny Hands immediately gripping the throbbing Hardness, slowly teasing the Slit at first, until Patience runs thin and Movements speed up.

Grey Eyes meet green ones yet again, Mouth wide open, Tongue stuck out, patiently waiting for the hot Release to coat them.

It doesn't take long and muscular thighs are trembling, small Hands coming up to soothe the tremors, slightly squeezing them as a Sign of Permission.

Big Hands grab onto a chunk of Hair, pulling the Head back even more, releasing all over a waiting Face, Mouth and Neck.

Green Eyes regain Focus, a satisfied hum escaping a dry throat at the way the Face kneeling between still trembling Thighs looks, marked up all nice.

A few Moments pass until veiny Hands offer help, a low chuckle reverberating in a broad Chest, slowly guiding the slightly limping Figure to the Shower to get cleaned up, careful not to drip onto the Carpet.

___

Meanwhile, on the other Side of the Wall, grunts of annoyance can be heard. Frustrated curses of a 20 year old who just wanted to Sleep in Peace, but now has his own shameful Problem to take care of.


	2. Sometimes all it needs is a Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio talk about moving in together, not realising how much Work it´s going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis me again, this Chapter revolves around a Flashback, which is maybe kinda confusing? Just a heads up, the Flashback will continue for a little while. (Gotta Set the Plot before the Porn, eh?)

“Good morning.” Green Eyes meet with brown ones, very tired looking brown ones. “Mornin`”, a grumpy and disheveled looking Sapnap answers, leaning over the Kitchen Island, Coffee in Hand. “Woah there, calm down with the Enthusiasm”, Dream replies, supressing a laugh, knowing it will irritate the other even further.

“How about you two calm your _Enthusiasm_ and let me get my goddamn Sleep?” Sapnap snaps back, wildly gesturing between Dream and their Roommate. “Oh shit Im sorry, Sappy.” Maya apologized. “I didn´t notice how loud we got.” She quickly added, a blush creeping up her Face.

“You better notice next Time.” Sapnap grumbled. “I mean what can he _possibly_ be doing that got you screaming _that_ loud, he cant be _that good_.” He raised an Eyebrow at Dream, knowing full well how to get under the Floridians Skin.

“I could show you, bet you´d like it too.” Dream teased, smirking at Sapnap. “Stop! Dude you´re a Freak.” Cheeks now turning red, Sapnap buries his head in his Coffee Mug, while the other starts wheezing, holding his Stomach in Pain. “God, the Look on your Face.” He brings out between wheezes, then after he collected himself enough, “I mean Im totally down if you want.” Ending that Statement with a Wink, he gets up, leaving a very flustered and confused Sapnap and a giggling Maya behind.

“What is that even supposed to mean?!” Sapnap whisper screeches in Mayas direction, visible Confusion showing on his Face. “I dont know Dude, maybe he wants to rail you too.” Maya laughs out, prompting Sapnap to choke on his Coffee. “Woah there, save that choking for Dream.” She starts wheezing.

“What the _Fuck_ Maya?” Sapnap sputters, Face closely resembling the colour of a Tomato. “Im sorry Dude, the Opportunity was perfect.” Maya chuckles. “You ok though?”

“Yeah, `m fine, just a Lung full of Coffee.” He coughs, getting an apologetic Smile in return.

“Anyways, any Plans for Saturday?” Sapnap asks, desperate to change the Topic. “Not really, Dream talked about going out to eat, but I´m not sure if he´s really planning to.” Maya muses.

Saturday is Dream and Mayas “Anniversary”, a completely made up thing between the three of them. The whole thing started 5 Years ago, in a late Night Discord Call. Maya, still living in Europe at the time, talked about wanting to visit the US to see her Friends in Person. They often talked about things like these when it was just the three of them in a Call, musing over possible Scenarios of meeting each other. They never came to a concrete Solution though and so the Months went by, which turned into Years eventually.

2 Years ago

“Dude, what if we just move in together?” A high Sapnap had thrown in the quiet Call. “Just imagine, it would be so cool to just talk to each other in Person and cuddle and shit.” He added after taking a Hit from the Bong in his Lap.

“I mean, that doesnt sound bad.” Dream had responded after a moment of Silence. “We could do more Projects together, do some chill Streams every once in a while-”

“Yeah yeah, but cuddles Dude, I want Dream cuddles.” Sapnap had needyly interrupted, which made Dream chuckle. “Sure, Im down for some cuddles.” He had reassured the Texan. “YES!” Sapnap exclaimed.

They shared a giggle fit, which got interrupted by a quiet, “I wish I could decide that so easily.”

The Guys were quiet. Maya had sounded so sad, they felt bad.

“Would you even want to move in with us?” Sapnap had blurted out, immediately regretting his chosen Tone.

“Well I-” Maya had paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. “You two could use someone who can cook and knows how to do Laundry.” She had started giggling, “Or do yall just want Dreams Mum to do it for you?” She had started wheezing, her Voice slowly fading as she slid down her Chair, barely able to contain herself.

Offended stuttering could be heard from the Boys, until Dream finally got a Sentence out. “You know what, as much as this was uncalled for and _not funny_ by the way, she has a Point. Mom helps a lot with things around here, some more Independence would be nice for us to have I think.”

“Hold up,” Maya perked up. “Are you actually serious? You would want me to move in with you guys?”

“I have nothing against it, you have more Experience when it comes to living alone and it would be really nice to finally see you in Person.” Dream said, Smile evident in his Voice.

“Yeah, I agree. Can you imagine the amount of Things we could finally do together?” Sapnap declared. “We talked about this for years now, I would love to be Roommates with yall.” He had quickly added.

“Guys-” Mayas Voice rang through the Call, breaking off at the End with a quiet sob.

“Maya-” “Dont cry-” the Boys said almost in unison.

“You make me so happy, I can finally meet my two best Friends.” Maya sobbed. “Wait! Dream, Dude I will finally know what you look like!” She bursted out, full of Excitement.

A low chuckle echoed through the Call. “Yeah I guess so.”

After a Moment of stunned Silence, Maya spoke up again. “But how am I going to move in with you guys? I wont get a permanent Visa as far as I know, the whole Bureaucracy confuses me to be honest.” She had added, clearly defeated.

The Call had ended pretty quickly after that, with Dream promising he would work something out and Sapnap falling asleep mid Sentence.


End file.
